Lipstick is a cosmetic which is a mixture of high quality waxes, oils and fats to which a pigment or stain has been added. The mixture is a solid, although it is relatively smooth and is easily spread.
The above referenced patent application discloses a sampler for cosmetics which is relatively easy to manufacture, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and suitable for carrying one or more of a number of cosmetic compositions. I have found, however, that that sampler is not particularly well suited for use with lipstick because of the spreadable nature of lipstick, as well as the relative thickness of the lipstick carried by the sampler. The prior sampler is so thin that the lipstick frequently becomes smudged, thereby ruining the attractiveness of the sampler and leaving little or no lipstick to be sampled.
In view of the above, those skilled in the art will understand that there is a need for a relatively thin lipstick sampler which can be readily manufactured from a paper strip, at little expense and yet prevent the lipstick sample from becoming smudged or otherwise marring the appearance of the sampler. The disclosed invention is just such a lipstick sampler and one which can be manufactured in strip form and utilize the actual lipstick sample itself, rather than some artificial representation thereof. The disclosed sample is suitable for mass distribution; as through the mails, in newspapers, magazines and the like.